TMNT: Mutanimals (chapter 1)
[[Datei:IDW Mutanimals 01 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #1 (IDW)]]Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutanimals'' (chapter 1)' ist der erste von vier Teilen einer Miniserie aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 25. Februar 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Mutanimals #1 (IDW) * Story: Paul Allor * Zeichnungen: Andy Kuhn * Farben: Nick Filardi * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität 'Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Attack on Technodrome" #3 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT: Mutanimals'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Hobs Krieg beginntMighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Slash **Mondo Gecko und Herman the Hermit Crab **Pigeon Pete **Lindsey Baker *''Null Group'' **Jillian Amante **Meiring **Madame Null (Cameo) **Mutagen Man *''Stock Gen'' **Baxter Stockman (Cameo) *Foot Clan (erwähnt) **Bebop und Rocksteady (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|left|Der ÜberfallIn der Nacht, in der Hob und seine Mutantentruppe ihre Hilfsmission beim Angriff auf das Foot-Hauptquartier ausführen,"Attack on Technodrome" #3 spazieren Lindsey und Pigeon Pete auf einer Besorgungstour durch die dunklen Gassen New Yorks. Lindsey muss sich dabei Petes philosophische Fragen über die existenten Geschmacksrichtungen von Cola über sich ergehen lassen und erfährt durch Petes Schwachsinnigkeit noch nebenher, dass der Täuberich den Auftrag hat, ihr hinterher zu spionieren. Gerade da werden sie plötzlich von drei Männern angegriffen; Lindsey versucht eine Voicemail an Hob zu schicken, doch ihr wird das Telefon rasch aus der Hand geschlagen. Einer der Männer versucht Pete zu erschießen, doch dieser kann den ersten Schuss ablenken. Der Anführer der Männer verhindert, dass der Mann seine böse Absicht vollenden kann; Pete und Lindsey werden in einen Van geschmissen und zu einem unbekannten Ziel verfrachtet. thumb|240px|Eine Sache des VertrauensIndessen kehren Hob und die anderen Mutanimals nach getaner Mission wieder in ihr Hauptquartier zurück und wundern sich, warum Lindsey und Pete noch nicht zurück sind. Als Hob sein Telefon abhört, wird Lindseys unvollständige Nachricht abgespielt, die mit dem Pistolenschuss auf Pete abrupt beendet wird. Hob ruft sofort zu einer Rettungsmission auf, und als Slash ihn fragt, wie sie ihre Mission beginnen sollen, sucht Hob ein Empfangsgerät für einen Peilsender heraus, den er Pete nach der beinahe katastrophalen Begegnung mit Rocksteady und Bebop als Sicherheitsmaßnahme heimlich untergejubelt hat."New Mutant Order" #2 und #3 Ob dieser Neuigkeit erhebt Mondo Gecko natürlich die tiefgehende Frage, ob Hob ihnen allen womöglich ebenfalls einen solchen Sender verpasst hat... welches Hob erst nach einem kurzen, unbehaglichen Schweigen verneint. [[Datei:IDW_MutAn1_05.jpg|thumb|180px|left|Bei der Null Group]]Anderswo werden Lindsey und Pete von ihren Entführern vor einem großen Gebäude aus dem Van geladen, und zu Lindseys Verdruss werden sie dort von Jillian, ihrer Ex-Kollegin und -Freundin empfangen. Jillian versucht Lindseys angeschlagene Laune zu mildern und erklärt ihr, dass sie sie hierher hat bringen lassen, um ihr einen Jobangebot darzulegen, und bietet ihr eine Tour durch das Labor der Null Group an, für welche sie arbeitet. Während ihrer Besichtigung erzählt sie Lindsey von ihren gegenwärtigen Mutationsprojekten, an denen sie arbeiten, und enthüllt auch auf eine Frage vonseiten Lindseys, dass die Null Group einstmals auch für den Foot Clan gearbeitet hat und dass sie über Lindseys Beteiligung bei der Erschaffung der Mutanimals"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 und "New Mutant Order" #1 genauestens Bescheid weiß. Und obwohl Lindsey wegen ihrer früheren Beziehung nicht sehr begeistert ist, wieder mit ihr zusammen zu sein, zeigt sie sich an Jillians Angebot, für die Null Group zu arbeiten, dennoch sehr interessiert... thumb|180px|Ein verhinderter VogelZur gleichen Zeit wird Pete von seinen Entführern weggebracht; doch nicht, wie von Lindsey gefordert, zurück in die Stadt, sondern auf Jillians Anweisung hin zu einem Güterbahnhof. Hob und seine Truppe machen den Wagen jedoch mit Petes Peilsender ausfindig, und Herman schießt mit seinem Arsenal die Hintertüren des Kleinlasters ab, um Pete einen Fluchtweg zu bahnen. Dieser springt auf Hermans Rat nach einigem Zögern aus dem Van und versucht zu fliegen, doch sei es wegen seiner Mutation oder seiner Schwachsinnigkeit - Pete scheitert kläglich bei dem Versuch und purzelt schmerzhaft auf die Straße und einem kleinen Jungen direkt vors Fahrrad. thumb|180px|left|Kollision der GewaltNachdem Pete nun aus der Schusslinie ist, rammt Hob den Van der Entführer und lässt ihn damit gegen einen Pfahl krachen. Die Männer evakurieren den havarierten Wagen und treten die Flucht zu Fuß an, doch Mondo kann sich den Anführer schnappen. Als dieser nicht damit rausrücken will, wo sich Lindsey befindet, nimmt Hob die Brieftasche des Mannes (der Meiring heißt) an sich und fordert ihn mit der Androhung, was ansonsten ihm und seiner Familie passieren könnte, nochmals auf zu reden - sehr zum Schrecken von Slash, den die so offene Brutalität seines Anführers zu beunruhigen beginnt... thumb|180px|Enter... NullKurze Zeit später brechen die Mutanimals ins Null Group-Labor ein, wo Jillian ihre Tour mit Lindsey weiter fortgesetzt hat. Beim Anblick der Anlage, und in Erinnerung an seine eigenen bitteren Erfahrungen bei Stock Gen,''Villains Micro-Series #3: Old Hob'' erkennt Hob sofort den Zweck dieses Labors und fragt Jillian sofort, ob sich noch andere Mutanten in diesem Gebäude befinden. Als Jillian dies verneint, bekommt Hob einen Wutanfall und beginnt das Labor wie ein Besessener auseinander zu nehmen. Zuerst ermöglicht Lindsey ihr in dem Durcheinander die Flucht; und als sie Hob und die anderen Mutanimals derart wüten sieht, ändert sie ihre Meinung und schließt sich ihrer Ex-Freundin an. Kaum als dies geschehen ist, ruft Jillian ihren Boss an, damit dieser das Labor wieder sichern kann. Und so kommt der geheimnisvolle Vorsitzende der Firma mit ins Spiel... thumb|left|240px|Mutagen ManNachdem Hob und seine Gefährten das Labor verwüstet und die Wissenschaftler verjagt haben, beginnen sie die Innenräume des Gebäudes systematisch nach weiteren Mutanten zu durchsuchen. Am Ende finden sie schließlich einen: Ein groteskes Wesen mit dem Namen "Mutagen Man", das Resultat einer Vermischung verschiedener Tiergene, das aus wenig mehr als einem Gehirn in einem Exoskelett mit Lebenserhaltungstank besteht. Anstatt gerettet zu werden, will diese bemitleidenswerte Kreatur ihre Existenz endlich beendet sehen und drückt sich Hobs Pistole an den Kopf, damit dieser ihn von seinen Qualen erlösen soll. Tief betroffen lässt Hob ihn von Herman zum Wagen schaffen, um dann das Labor niederzubrennen; doch dann entdeckt Mondo auf den Überwachungsbildschirmen des Labors, dass eine schwerbewaffnete Truppe auf das Gebäude zueilt. thumb|180px|Erst der AnfangTrotz der anrückenden feindlichen Übermacht denkt Hob zuerst nicht daran, dieses Labor auch nur für eine weitere Sekunde noch stehen zu lassen, doch Slash kann ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie im Moment eine größere Priorität an der Hand haben, und so befiehlt er widerwillig den Rückzug. Die Mutanimals entkommen ihren Bedrängern - der privaten Sicherheitstruppe der Null Group - mit knapper Not; doch als sie zurück in ihr Versteck fahren, erklärt Hob nach einem erneuten Blick auf Mutagen Man grimmig: "Also gut... wir befinden uns nun im Krieg." Neudruckversionen *''TMNT: Mutanimals'' (Graphic Novel), September 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #6 (Hardcover), April 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)